1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable tool handle, and more particularly to a rotatable tool handle assembly including a solid angular locking structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical rotatable tool handles comprise a driving shank or a driving head or the driving member or the like rotatably secured to a handle with a securing or locking device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,145 to Inoue discloses one of the typical rotatable tool handles including a moving part having one or more teeth for engaging with the peripheral teeth on the driving head member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,608 to Shieh discloses a similar typical rotatable tool handle including a gear for engaging with the peripheral teeth on the driving head member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,740 to Ernst discloses another similar typical rotatable tool handle including a spring biased ball or a spring biased projection for engaging with the peripheral cavities on the driving head member. The lock devices may not be used for solidly securing the driving head member to the handle such that the driving tool member may be rotated relative to the handle inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rotatable tool handles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rotatable tool handle assembly including a solid angular locking structure for selectively and solidly locking the driving shank to the handle at any selected relative angular position.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a rotatable tool handle assembly comprising a handle including a chamber formed therein, a shank including a first end rotatably received in the chamber of the handle and rotatably secured to the handle with a pivot shaft, the first end of the shank including a peripheral portion having at least one cavity formed therein, and a latch slidably engaged in the chamber of the handle, and including a tongue for engaging into the cavity of the shank and for securing the shank to the handle at a selected angular position.
A device is further provided for guiding the latch to move relative to the handle and to move toward and away from the shank, and includes a channel formed in the latch, and a guide rod extended from the handle and extended inward of the chamber of the handle for slidably engaging into the channel of the latch.
The guiding means includes a first flat surface formed in the handle, and a second flat surface formed in the latch and slidably engaging with the first flat surface of the handle.
The latch includes a knob for moving the latch relative to the handle and for moving the latch toward and away from the shank. The knob includes a knurled surface for facilitating a movement of the knob and the latch relative to the handle.
A spring biasing device may further be provided for biasing the tongue of the latch to engage with the cavity of the shank.
The handle includes an aperture formed therein and communicating with the chamber thereof, the shank includes an orifice formed therein, the pivot shaft includes a shaft body engaged through the orifice of the shank and the aperture of the handle for rotatably securing the shank to the handle.
The shaft body includes a first end having an enlarged head for engaging with the handle, and including a second end.
The handle includes a pair of recesses formed therein and communicating with the aperture thereof, and a pair of panels engaged in the recesses of the handle for blocking and shielding the enlarged head and the second end of the shaft body.
The shank includes at least one projection extended therefrom and defined by the cavity thereof, the handle includes a protrusion extended inward of the chamber thereof and having a shoulder formed therein for receiving the projection and for positioning the shank to the handle.
The handle includes a rear end having a space formed therein, and having an inner thread formed therein, and a cap including an outer thread for threading with the inner thread of the handle and including a plurality of sockets provided therein for supporting tool members.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.